Vinte e Poucos
by Misa Black
Summary: "Já ouviu aquela expressão finja até conseguir? Eu estou na parte do finja. Há algum tempo já." x Porque a crise dos vinte e poucos sempre chega, principalmente quando sua melhor amiga acabou de ficar noiva. x AU
1. 1

_Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem  
_

 **NA:** Estava tranquila curtindo minha aposentadoria, tomando minha sopa das senhoras idosas depois do chá, quando me peguei lendo fanfic Jily (prefiro Lames, desculpa sociedade) e senti saudade de brincar com meu OTP. Sim, é uma rom-com boba em que eu aviso: já é um clichê andante a história, mas vou tentar não estimular alguns deles.

 **VINTE E POUCOS**

 **1.**

A vida, como diria minha amiga Marlene depois de umas taças de vinho a mais e um pé na bunda, é uma droga. E, não, isso não tem nada a ver com o fato de que eu estou há alguns passos da minha formatura com a certeza mais absoluta da vida:

Eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo com a minha.

Quero dizer, você me vê, a garota ruiva e – admito porque sou sincera e autoconfiança nunca matou ninguém – atraente que consegue manter uma conversa inteligente e bebe como um viking e você obviamente vai pensar: ela tem tudo organizado nessa vida. Uma garota que sabe o que quer e como vai fazer para conseguir.

Já ouviu aquela expressão finja até conseguir? Eu estou na parte do finja. Há algum tempo já.

 **x**

\- Deixa de ser chata, depois da graduação vem o resto das nossas vidas! - Mary me lembra e eu não deixo de rir desse jeito quase Pollyanna dela.

Eu te odeio, Eleanor H. Porter.

\- Nessa economia, vem o desemprego. - Marlene lembra à Mary se jogando na minha cama como se fosse a dela.

Como se ela tivesse algum problema financeiro. O pai dela tem dinheiro suficiente para bancar as maluquices dela sem nem perceber! O que é uma maravilha, visto que quem vai pagar nossas contas até arrumarmos um emprego será ele.

Eu te amo, Sr. McKinnon. Prometo que um dia te pago.

\- Uma verdade. - disse fingindo mais responsabilidade do que realmente sinto nesse momento. - Por isso, vou ficar em casa procurando um emprego e…

\- Assistindo reprises de Doctor Who, usando meias felpudas com aquelas _leggings_ horrorosas que você comprou porque estavam na promoção, uma camisa de uma banda que você só fingia que curtia por causa de _você-sabe-quem_ , enquanto acaba com os doces da casa. - Marlene afirma e eu suspiro sabendo que ela está certa.

Há um ano tudo estaria diferente, sabe? Há um ano eu seria uma mulher interessante em qualquer lugar que eu fosse. Porque há um ano, eu seria uma universitária gostosa cheia de sonhos e uma habilidade quase absurda de ingestão de alcoólicos.

Culpe a genética irlandesa.

\- Como se não fosse uma boa ideia. - digo com um sorriso amarelo e Marlene ri. Ela sempre ri quando me mostra que eu não sou a pessoa legal que eu gosto de pensar que eu sou.

\- Claro que é, mas, cientificamente, mulheres se dão melhores depois de terem orgasmos. Aumenta a autoconfiança. - Mary lembra e Marlene e eu a encaramos confusas.

\- Você devia parar de ler artigos que as pessoas compartilham nas redes sociais. Principalmente quando não tem nenhuma comprovação científica real. - Marlene ressalta e eu a apoio porque Mary não devia ser tão viciada em redes sociais.

Mas quem sou eu para reclamar? Passo meus dias em casa, comendo e pensando como minha vida é uma droga e que com a minha idade agora meus pais estavam prestes a ter a Petúnia – que está para se casar em breve.

\- Você não está assim por conta da Alice e do Frank, né? - Mary me pergunta.

 _Sim_

\- Não! - respondo com um sorriso que espero ser sincero. Porque estou feliz, de verdade. Eles são maravilhosos juntos e todos nós sabíamos que ele ia pedir na primeira oportunidade que tivesse.

Era óbvio e eu estou superradiante por Alice. Ela merece isso e mais um monte de outras coisas boas, tenha certeza.

Eu só achava que eu seria essa garota – Não Alice, porque Alice e Frank são perfeitos e eu nunca ia querer nada com o namorado da minha melhor amiga -, mas a garota com tudo se encaminhando para uma vida adulta organizada, sabe? Com um namorado maravilhoso e um emprego interessante, tipo de oncologista infantil.

Mas não. No presente momento, eu aceitaria um emprego qualquer e um parceiro sexual mais ou menos fixo que não seja um porco idiota que tente me convencer a fazer sexo sem camisinha porque "É desconfortável, gata".

Minha mão na cara dele é que será desconfortável, isso sim.

\- Então levanta, toma um banho e seja a Lily-Viking de bar que você é e sempre será! - Mary me estimula e, por mais cínica que Marlene seja, ela bate palmas quando eu me levanto da cama.

\- Aleluia! Ela pode andar. - Marlene debocha e eu agradeço aos meus fãs inexistentes.

Talvez eu devesse tentar a carreira de youtuber, pelo menos assim eu não tenho que sair do quarto.

Mas isso fica para amanhã que hoje eu vou beber e dançar como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã e eu fosse o único ser humano que soubesse disso.

 **x**

Acordo e percebo que estou jogada no sofá da minha sala, com Marlene de conchinha com Mary no chão.

Não dormi com nenhum idiota! Uma vitória nessa vida!

Antes que eu pudesse comemorar meu amadurecimento, fui bater um papo com o bocão.

Uma leve derrota, admito.

* * *

 _Foi um prazer estar de volta (mais de 10 anos de fandom, yay!)!_

 _Beijos,_

 _Misa Black_


	2. 2

_Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem  
_

 **NA:** Só escrevi isso porque eu realmente não consegui parar. Se é que alguém está lendo esses devaneios de senhora aposentada que eu ando tendo!

 **2.**

 **Repita comigo: Você não precisa amar o seu trabalho. Repita comigo: Se você decidir trabalhar com o que ama, você vai morrer de fome porque não contratam ninguém na sua área. Repita comigo: Você NÃO PRECISA amar o seu trabalho.**

Queria ser fotógrafa da natureza desde a infância, queria me embrenhar em matas pelo mundo e fotografar espécies e povos nativos em perfeita harmonia com a mãe-natureza…

Queria mostrar o mundo para todos e acima de tudo: queria ver o mundo lá fora.

Acabei em um estúdio fazendo fotografia de acessórios de moda para um fotógrafo cheio de frescura, fotografando pessoas com mais frescuras ainda.

A boa notícia é que eu posso pagar minhas contas sem depender de ninguém. A má notícia é que está bem longe de ser fotógrafa da Nature ou National Geographic. Pessoalmente, eu até mesmo aceitava fotografias de calendário de animaizinhos a ter que fotografar bolsas enquanto aquele monte de louva-deus _exatamente iguais_ e cheios dos não-me-toques passeiam pelo meu ambiente de trabalho.

Uma pena que estúdios de calendário de animaizinhos não paguem tão bem quanto ser assistente de um fotógrafo de moda razoavelmente famoso – o que significa: você vai fotografar modelos para marcas importantes, mas nenhuma delas será uma super-modelo ou a Beyoncé - e você **precisa do dinheiro**. Infelizmente.

\- Fiquei sabendo que _ele_ vai fazer fotos hoje. - fofoca de recepção, isso também acontece. Avestruzes não fofocam, eu preciso controlar os pensamentos.

\- Quem? - me pego perguntando porque eu não sou tão imune a fofocas quanto gosto de me iludir pensando que sou.

\- Você vai saber. - me respondem e eu recebo um grito para saber se eu já tinha fotografado o catálogo de bolsas.

Antes bolsas que gente mimada, fico repetindo como um mantra enquanto trabalho. Sapatos são tão educados quando você o posiciona para uma fotografia.

Ele não grita com você porque você está pegando o ângulo ruim dele, também.

 **x**

\- Você vai me auxiliar nas fotografias do anúncio de shampoo. - meu chefe me avisa enquanto eu estou fazendo alguns retoques no brilho de algumas fotografias.

Assinto imaginando fotografar produtos capilares inocentes que não ofendem ninguém. Vidrinhos bonitos levemente molhados próximos a um box e toalhas. Nada ofensivo em ser uma embalagem de shampoo.

Elas ficam bonitinhas molhadas e não reclamam que a iluminação do ambiente e a água vão estragar seus cabelos, porque elas não têm cabelos!

Obviamente, eu devia fotografar seres humanos. Seres humanos em poucas roupas – porque é um anúncio de shampoo, você usa shampoo ao _tomar banho_ – e umidade, que vão deixar os modelos parecendo mais oleosos e com peles menos do que perfeitas.

Horas em edição dessa desgraça para a foto ficar minimamente útil para a agência de publicidade, que vai editar mais ainda!

E eles ainda vão reclamar das minhas fotografias, vai vendo.

 **x**

\- Ué, cadê o banheiro cenográfico? - pergunto quando entro no estúdio. Sou olhada de uma maneira estranha pela assistente de figurino ao meu lado que eu obviamente não sei o nome (ela provavelmente não sabe o meu), mas dou de ombros mentalmente. Ela não parecia gostar muito de mim, mesmo.

\- Não é no banheiro. Os produtos sozinhos seriam fotografados nos banheiros, os modelos seriam fotografados no fundo branco. - ela me explica como se tivesse me explicado mais de um milhão de vezes nos últimos vinte minutos.

Talvez ela tenha e eu não tenha prestado atenção. Pode ter acontecido, quem sabe?

\- Lily! - meu chefe me chama com um sorriso educado e eu me aproximo abrindo um sorriso em resposta. Ele não é um mau-chefe, sabe? Só não trabalha no ramo que eu desejo trabalhar.

E eu duvido que ele quisesse se pudesse.

\- Tudo bem? - pergunto e ele suspira dramático.

\- Não! Sam se recusa a sair do camarim, diz que a iluminação está dando dor de cabeça! – ele parece muito afetado pelo que está acontecendo e eu me sinto mal por julgá-lo.

Quero dizer, ele também paga as contas nesse trabalho tendo que aturar esses tipinhos quase subcelebridade para viver pelos últimos... o quê? Vinte anos?

\- Estou com pressa, Horace! – uma voz grossa diz às nossas costas e eu reviro os olhos. Modelos e suas crises temperamentais!

\- Meu querido! – meu chefe parece estar no sétimo céu com o modelo mimado e eu não sei se é verdade ou mentira.

Controlo a vontade de revirar meus olhos e encaro o modelo que fala com meu chefe... E, céus, eu sei por quê ele foi convidado para estrelar uma campanha de shampoo! Aquele cabelo não podia ser real!

Nem aquele rosto, sinceramente.

\- Posso começar, Sr. Slughorn? – pergunto e eles dois lembram da minha existência naquele estúdio.

\- Sempre responsável! – meu chefe exclama com uma expressão de contentamento e o modelo abre um sorriso que poderia ser considerado debochado.

 **x**

\- Vi que foi apresentada ao maior sonho de consumo desse estúdio. – a recepcionista me diz quando eu passo por ela.

Então o tal Sam era _Ele_. Bom, eu entendia agora o _frisson_ todo, mas acho que é um pouco fogo demais dessas garotas para cima de um modelo que não tenho motivos para reclamar durante a sessão.

Não mais que o normal.

\- Ele é legal. – finjo não ter sido afetada pela beleza de Sam.

\- Ele não dá condições para nenhuma garota do estúdio... Ou garoto. – a assistente de figurino se intromete e eu as encaro como se elas fossem malucas. – Caso você queira saber.

Talvez a maluca fosse eu por não estar desesperada pela atenção do modelo.

\- Bom para ele. A mãe de vocês não ensinou que onde a gente ganha o pão não come a carne, não? – eu digo e logo em seguida ouço uma gargalhada masculina.

\- Fotógrafa do Horace? – o tal Sam me chama e, pela minha expressão ele deve ter percebido que eu estava surtando por ter sido pega falando dele, porque emenda. – Seu chefe está te chamando para finalizarmos meu trabalho por hoje. Boa tarde, meninas.

Sou meio que arrastada por um furacão masculino e maravilhoso antes que possa formular uma resposta inteligente.

Como se eu fosse conseguir formular alguma coisa melhor que um ganido esquisito.

 **x**

\- Por favor, tem como você soltar esse coque lentamente? – peço enquanto meu chefe sumiu para falar com a modelo que ainda não deu as caras no estúdio.

Ele faz isso me encarando todo o tempo e eu entendo naquele momento porque precisamos de um homem numa campanha de produtos capilares... eu quero muito usar o produto que ele usa nos cabelos.

\- Acho que já deu por hoje, Sam. – digo e ele me encara como se eu fosse maluca.

\- Sam? – ele me pergunta e eu percebo que seu nome deve ser Samuel e meu chefe, cheio de intimidades, chamou por um apelido.

\- Desculpe. Samuel. – me corrijo e ele gargalha.

\- Fotógrafa do Horace, eu acho que você se enganou. Meu nome não é Sam. – ele diz e depois faz uma expressão que indica estar pensando na ideia. – Se bem que Sam é um nome que combina comigo. Talvez eu devesse usar.

\- Mas... – tento articular qualquer pedido de desculpas ou frase decente, mas não consigo. A vergonha é muito grande para que eu consiga soar minimamente inteligente.

Pelo tamanho da minha gafe não sei se eu _sou_ minimamente inteligente.

\- Tudo bem, garota. Você não sabe o meu nome e eu não sei o seu. Somos duas pessoas gloriosamente desconhecidas. – ele me consola com um sorriso.

\- Na sua carreira, não sei se ser gloriosamente desconhecido seja uma boa. – comento e ele gargalha.

\- Na sua também não é. Mas é uma sorte que eu não tenha sonhos de ser um super-modelo nessa vida, não é mesmo? – ele comenta e eu fico com vontade de corar.

\- Então faz fotos só pela graça de ser chamado de lindo? - não resisto e pergunto.

\- Para alguma coisa meus pais tinham que servir. - ele responde com uma gargalhada. - Mesmo que seja só pela genética.

E que genética! Mordo a língua para não comentar isso.

\- A conversa está muito boa, mas eu tenho compromisso em algumas… - ele olha no celular. - Veja só! Já estou atrasado!

Ele vai saindo do estúdio quando eu por um impulso:

\- Você não me disse o seu nome.

\- Você não me disse o seu. - ele retruca com uma gargalhada.

\- É Lily. Lily Evans. - respondo e ele me encara e dá de ombros antes de me dizer.

\- Sirius Black.

Sirius… Como a estrela? É sério isso (Pausa para toda e qualquer piada com Sirius e " _Serious_ ". Pronto. Podemos voltar à programação normal.)?

Só digo isso: é claro que ele tinha um nome diferente para ser modelo! Com aquele rosto, eu também seria a estrela mais brilhante do céu!

* * *

 _Eu volto... Algum dia desses.  
_

 _Misa Black_


End file.
